Discombobulator Ray
Walkthrough for the Discombobulator Ray The is a cute little Engineering gizmo that (and I quote) transforms the target into a leper gnome. How cool is that? Getting the schematic though has befuddled more than a few engineers, so I thought I'd post a walkthrough. Prerequisites To get the Discombobulator Ray, you need a Security DELTA Data Access Card. There is no level requirement, and as this item does not bind, it can either be farmed in Gnomeregan or bought in the Auction House. This can be run with a group of level 30s and required group sizes drop as levels increase. Level 60s of any class can solo this. A Rogue or Druid can easily solo this as low as level 45. You must also be able to get to Gnomeregan. For Alliance this is easy, as it is a short run from Ironforge, but Horde will have to get the quest in Booty Bay and take the transporter directly to Gnomeregan. FYI: You might see on Thottbot there's a comment that the DELTA Security Card is not required to get the Discombobulator Schematic. This is FALSE. You need the Security Card when using Matrix Punchograph 3000-D or else the machine will not list the option to get the schematic. However, to get the Minor Recombobulator, you do NOT need any security card at all. Basically follow the instructions here and you can't go wrong. The Steps ; Get your Security DELTA Access card: : The DELTA Security access card drops off of all mechanicals in the instance, but it has a significantly higher drop rate from the Arcane Nullifer X-21's. : The DELTA Security access card is not consumed when someone uses it to learn the Discombobulator Schematic, so a party with several engineers only needs one card. By that same token, the card is tradeable after you use it, so you can even pass it along ot guild members, or sell it on the Auction House. ; Go to the Engineering Labs : If you are doing the full Gnomeregan instance, or if you are also trying to get the Minor Recombobulator, you will probably have entered from the main Hall of Gears entrance. Take the stairs down and you'll end up in the Engineering Labs. : If you are JUST going for the Discombobulator ray, it is much faster to get there from the back entrance. This will require the workshop key, or a Rogue with Lockpicking skill at 150 or higher. ; Get to the Punchograph 3005-D : Take the lift down to the lower level and work your way over to the door on the western wall. : If you haven't yet gotten your DELTA security card, there are plenty of Arcane Nullifer X-21's here. :* Once you do, head on back to the Matrix Punchograph 3005-D units located in the lower section of the Engineering Labs and get your Discombobulator Ray. Additional Details about the Ray Instant cast, 3 min cooldown, and dismounts the target. Not entirely sure about range but at least 15-20 yards. Directly dragging it to your hotbar and using it from there DOES work. This item is fairly overpowering in PVP, especially for something this easy to make. slows the movement speed of the target by 20% and reduces their melee/spell damage by 40. The big killer is that it will even dismount mounted opponents. Not to mention the humiliation and surprise of being transformed into an ugly leper gnome. It has no player level requirement nor does it have an Engineering level requirement either (very surprised), so literally anybody can use it. It IS possible to be resisted, yet I have only seen this happen when used on a person nine levels higher than the user. If you are on the Horde side and you manage to get the schematic, you can make quite a fortune by selling it to higher level players. On my server I sold almost 15 pieces for 5 gold a piece to a wealthy high level guild. It was the most unbelievable money making experience ever. ---- Category:Engineering Category:Engineering Schematics Category:Consumables